Songs
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Seddie song flicks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JACK! or iCarly... or a little mouse named Phil...

Summery: A bunch of one-shot song flicks... yeah... that's pretty much it.

**It you want a song to be done just let me know! I'll try to put it in here!**

[so... I had the first chapter done... and my stupid computer didn't save... SOOOO... I'm just going to start over (DUH) and hopefully it will be better XD]

Song Number 1  
One Of The Boys by Katy Perry

"One Of The Boys"

[Sam's POV]

People always look at me as one of the boys. Just because I can Blech the alphabet and pick up spiders and not scream about it does not make me a boy! So what if I was in soccer and not ballet. Who wants to take that crap anyway? **(A/N:** I have nothing against ballet. I took it since I was 3**)** Okay, and I can take down a few wimps in the hallways, so what? I especially hate it when Freddie looks at me like that. Why can't he see that I'm a girl, one that really likes him!?

I'm so done being seen as "one of the guys." I want to be looked at like every other girl!

I'm gonna need Carly...

* * *

[Carly's POV]

I can't believe it. Sam is asking me for a make over. AND she wants me to teach her to be more girly! When she told me this I almost fainted.

I wonder why she's doing this... Well, I meanm who she's doing this for. It has to be for a boy, but who? I asked Sam, but she refused to tell me. Sam has never NOT told me something before! We tell each other EVERYTHING! It must be big... who would Sam like that she wouldn't want me to know? Oh man... I hope it's not Gibby! Ew...

* * *

[Normal POV]

Over the weekend Carly taught Sam how to be girly. She made Sam read 17 and Teen Cosmo while she played with hair, did nails, and tweezed. Carly taught how to put on make-up and let Sam borrow some of the cute skirts she owned. By Monday Sam was as girly as any other girl in the school.

* * *

[Sam's POV]

I walked into school on Monday and it felt like everyone was looking at me. I had to ask Carly a few times if something was on my face before she threated to slap me if I asked again. She kept telling me it was because I looked good, but I didn't know. And then I saw the look on Freddies face. He was staring! He even dropped his book! Then he actually introduced himself to me, I can't believe that he didn't realize it was me!

* * *

[Freddie's POV]

There is no way THAT is Sam. I don't think it's possible! She actually has make-up on and a skirt! It can't be her. Sam would never do that to herself. She hates make-up and is always saying how it's harder to bully people with a skirt on. This has to be a joke! I just need to find the cameras...

* * *

[Sam's POV (and this time with dialouge!)]

"Uh... Sam, what's with the skirt?" Freddie asked me after Carly left to go talk to Jake.

"I felt like trying something new, you like?" I hope he likes it...

"I liked you better the way you were. Why did you change? It's not you at all."

Wait... PAUSE! I did this for nothing! Dang! At least I know that I don't need to dress like this to get his attention...

"I was trying to get this one guy to notice me. pretty dumb, huh?" I'm glad he liked me the other way, cause I really hate this skirt. I am so glad I brought shorts with me.

"Oh... what guy?" He actually looks kinda sad... must be the light in here.

"It's just this guy. Why?"

"I... was... just wondering. So?" Why does Freddie look so nervous?

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't even like me so I don't know why I'm trying."

"Any guy that you need to change for isn't worth it. And if he doesn't like you, he's an idiot. I mean, I..."

"What?"

"Um... Well... I"

"Just spit it out, Benson!"

"I like you!"

HE LIKES ME!!!!!!!!! Not that I'm excited or anything... just a little happy...

* * *

And that's the end ond that song flick! soooo... I don't think it was as good as the one I had going before, but I'm tryign to get over it. :P

So, tell me what you think or give me a song that you want me to do... or... do both! lol.

3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this cookie that I'm about to eat.

**It you want a song to be done just let me know! I'll try to put it in here!**

**A/N: **Thoughts are in _italics_

Song 3  
Crazy by Meredith Brooks

People always told Sam she was crazy. She didn't mind. Personally Sam didn't think she was crazy. She just wanted to be herself and doesn't really want to fit in and if that makes her crazy, then I guess she is.

"Come on you guys, jump in!" Sam yelled to her best friends.

"Not a chance, Sam! Now get outta the water!" Freddie yelled back at her.

"Come on, Sam. Please? That lake is so polluted." Carly told her best friend.

"So, it feels great!"

"Samantha Puckett! Get out of the water!" Carly shouted

_I can't believe she called me Samantha! I guess if she's willing to call me that I should get out. Lame. It's so hot out and they won't even let me swim._

"Are you happy. I'm out of the water and I'm so hot!" The blonde complained.

"Sam. You are crazy." Freddie told her.

"Yea... but you both love me anyway." She said and wrapped her arms around her friends.

* * *

Things were not going Sams way recently. But the girl was pretty optimistic about it. She knew she would make it even with her grades. She was the kind of girl that would pull though even if she was broke. Sam was going to go where she had and do what she had to do. School wouldn't take her where she wanted to be. So, Sam was going to leave. Her mom wouldn't care.

When Sam told her friends she wasn't sure how they would react. Carly understood that Sam needed to go. That it was the best thing for her. But Freddie couldn't understand. Now, Sam loved Freddie. She loved him more than he would ever know, but Sam wasn't about to be held back by someone who might not even feel the same way about her.

"Sam, you can't just leave." Freddie tried to argue.

"I can and will. Look, I already have a place set up for me. I'm gonna be fine."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're crazy!"

* * *

Sam was about to leave when Freddie came up to the driver side door.

"Before you go I have to tell you something." He told Sam. "I love you. I know that won't stop you, but I just had to tell you."

"Come with me."

"What? I can't just pick up and leave!"

"Why not? Listen, you always do the same things. Day after day. You have all these ambitions, but you aren't doing anything to pursue them. You know. You are always calling me crazy, but I think the crazy thing is having dreams and not following them." She argued and started the car. "I love you too, but I have to leave."

"Wait. Sam, your right. But I can't just leave. My mom would send out a search party. I would love to leave with you, but I can't. At least, not until I convince my mom..."

"Are you really gonna try and convice her?"

"Yea. I am."

* * *

Second part done. not all that great but whatever. lol. :P


End file.
